Eternal Animosity
by Tammie
Summary: Two years after the Antarctic base indicent, Albert Wesker continues to plot his revenge against the Redfield siblings...
1. Prologue

**Eternal Animosity: PROLOGUE **

By: Ben Soulstone & Tamara Fernandez

**Disclaimer:** Please note that all these works are original creations (unless otherwise stated) and are not to be distributed publicly or privately without full consent and knowledge of the creator(s). Original character profiles, images, and names are copyrighted by the creator and cannot be used without prior consent. Please refrain from leaving rude comments if you dislike the genre/film or anything else specified. _Constructive critisism only_. Characters are copyrighted to Capcom, for the exception of Dennise Fern who is original creation of T.D.F.

**Author's Note:** Well, here is the prologue to the story I'm co-writing with Ben Soulstone. He did the honour and wrote the entire prologue and I just added little bits and pieces. We'll be working on the rest of the story stimultaneously so you'll see both of our writing in the chapters. The prologue is simply a summarization of the events that occured involving Umbrella Corp. and Raccoon City from Wesker's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

My name is Albert Wesker, former S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team captain and one of the leading researchers for Umbrella Corp. I had been instructed by Umbrella to lure S.T.A.R.S. members to Spencer Mansion in Arklay Forest, so they would obtain field data on the efficiency of their creations. For my advantage I used Barry Burton, being the family man that he was, to help in the gain for Umbrella. During the occurences in Spencer Mansion, I injected myself with a genetically altered version of the T-Virus given to me by my former partner, William Birkin. This version of the T-Virus placed me in a state of death only to revive me with newly obtained superhuman abilities. After being 'killed' by Tyrant, I expected it to destroy the remainding S.T.A.R.S. members. Unfortunetly, it was killed by Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine who escaped with their lives in the end and destroyed Spencer Mansion. After the incident at the mansion and my rebirth, I went underground to proceed with the plans of Umbrella's competitor, H.C.F.

During that time I teamed with a spy known as Ada Wong. Together we tried to retrieve the G-Virus sample from William Birkin. I had made the assumption that Birkin would already be dead by the time my operative Ada would locate him. My thesis was only half-correct. Birkin had been gunned down by one of Umbrella's operatives named Hunk, but before Birkin died he injected himself with his own G-Virus and became his own creation. While the mass infection in Raccoon City took place, Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy arrived.

Interfearences and complications soon began to arise, such as Ada becoming emotionally attached to Leon and allowing those emotions take over her orders. Because of that we lost the G-Virus samples and it was the cause of Ada's fall. Luckidly for her she was still of some use to me and I spared her life. I was fortunate, however, since Birkin's body still contained samples of the elusive virus. I ordered for those samples to be retrieved, along with anything else that might be of use to us.

I had not been aware that Jill Valentine, another survivor from the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team, was still alive and trying to find an escape out of the infested city with the assistance of U.B.C.S. member Carlos Oliveria. Umbrella had released Nemesis; a gargantuan monster set only to destroy the remainding S.T.A.R.S. members. It failed in its mission and was killed by Jill who escaped Raccoon City with the help of Barry Burton just before it was decimated.

A few months went by and through reliable resources, I discovered that Umbrella had a base on Rock Fort Island and that they had Claire Redfield in their custody. Claire had somehow managed to break into Umbrella's facility in search for her lost brother, Chris. To cause confusing, I was ordered to attack the island. It was the appropriate distraction needed to take the attention from Alfred Ashford, one of Alexander Ashford's offspring. Once there I began investigating information about Alexia Ashford's T-Veronica virus. During that time, I encountered Claire and after a minor clash I was informed by one of my agents that Alexia had been spotted somewhere on the Island. I left Claire, for she was not my main objective at that point in time.

I later discovered that Claire had teamed up with another adolescent by the name of Steve Burnside. To my knowledge the two became emotionally attached, just as Ada had become with Leon. Sad to say, but that would only play to my advantage. Unfortunetly, the Alexia that had been spotted was none other than Alfred – in drag. Because of the attack I had placed on the island and the meddling from Claire and Steve, he set off the self-destruct. Claire and Steve found a plane to escape the island in time, but Alfred was not finished with them. He had set the plane to take them to the Antartic base where the real Alexia Ashford was situated. I took the liberty to follow, for anything that was of any interest to me on the island was destroyed.

Earlier on the island, Claire had sent a distress e-mail to Leon Kennedy that informed Chris of her location. Chris, being the protective older brother, came to Claire's assistance. He also, somehow, managed to escape the island before it was destroyed and followed Claire to the Antartic Base. At this point, I needed to act quickly and work on my objective, which was to recover the sample from Alexia. I eventually found Alexia and requested her to come with me to H.C.F. HQ, but her refusal was quite obvious when she mutated right before me and began to attack. We exchanged blows and had a small scuffle, but her ability to release flammable blood from her wrists became too much of a nuisance. But luck was on my side, when she was distracted by Chris' presense. I took that to my advantage and fled while I still had a chance. Somehow I knew Chris would survive the ordeal, since it has been my pledged duty to cast my revenge on him sooner or later…

I also discovered that Alexia had captured Steve and experimented on him by injecting him with the T-Veronica virus, the same as she had done with her own father and herself. Claire, in an attempt to rescue him, watched in sheer horror as Steve mutated into a tremendous monster, wielding an axe. He became aggressive and hostile and began his attack on Claire, but through some miracle or perhaps the strong affection he had for her, he reversed the affects of the virus and return to his normal human state. Because of his resistance, he sacrafised himself to save Claire from the clutches of death. I later came across his body and ordered my men to take it to H.C.F. HQ for further analysis.

Once again, the facility's self-destruct system was activated – giving me less time to find Alexia and retrieve some sort of sample. Somehow, again, Chris and Claire defeated Alexia in one final brawl and escaped, but not before encountering me once last time. Since Alexia had been utterly destroyed and her fragments held no use to us, I took this time to seek my own personal ambition and kill Chris once and for all. His meddling and constact interruptions had gone past my level of patience. The battle was one-sided, since I was gifted with powerful abilities, but through sheer 'Redfield Luck' he evaded his death. I, on the otherhand, was injured and burned due to having an array of steel pipes dropped on my head. He departed from the Antartic base in a jet with his sibling as I fled in a submarine supplied by H.C.F.

They have not eluded my vengeance, for it is only the begging. With Steve Burnside's body in my custody, I will be able to aquired some of the T-Veronica virus. With the assitance of a new associate, Dennise Fern, we will be able to create a virus much more powerful than what Alexia had created. Fern and I met while I was still a researcher in the Spencer Mansion with Birkin, many years ago. She treated the burns that my regenerative abilities couldn't handle. I have found her to be a brilliant woman and a great asset to my gain of power. She has had extensive military training and also was one of the most intelligent scientists, beside Birkin and myself, working at the Arklay facility. She is one of the very few individuals that I trust…


	2. Chapter 1: A New Nightmare

**Eternal Animosity  
CHAPTER 1: A NEW NIGHTMARE**

By: Ben Soulstone & Tamara Fernandez

**Disclaimer:** Please note that all these works are original creations (unless otherwise stated) and are not to be distributed publicly or privately without full consent and knowledge of the creator(s). Original character profiles, images, and names are copyrighted by the creator and cannot be used without prior consent. Please refrain from leaving rude comments if you dislike the genre/film or anything else specified. _Constructive critisism only_. Characters are copyrighted to Capcom, for the exception of Dennise Fern who is original creation of T.D.F.

**Ben's Note:** In the first chapter of the co-writing fanficEternal Animosity, we learn just what happened to Chris and Claire, as well as Steve Burnside. This is mostly Tam-Tam's writings, though I did throw a few miniscule ideas and posts in there along the way. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Tam's Note:** Well, here is Chapter 1! As Ben said, this is just whats going on with Chris, Claire and Steve. Enjoy reading and please only constructive critisism. We know there are general grammical errors, typos, etc., but we all learn from our mistakes. Please be gentle if you're going to critique.

* * *

The world was engulfed in flames. Sparks and balls of fire seemed to be at every corner. She was trapped and couldn't escape. Then there was a roar, a screeching yell that made her ears want to burst. As she turned her head she saw him standing there, a large grotesque creature that loomed over her. But his eyes were gentle and so soft; nothing compared to the rest of his body.

"Steve…?" she asked in a shaky voice as the beast rose a tremendous axe, "Claire…Claire…" it groaned, barely audible through the explosions that took place behind him. "Claire…I…love…you…" it said as it rose its axe over its head. "Steve! Don't! I--" but before she could respond the axe was already falling on her…

Claire Redfield awoke from a painful slumber. She was drenched in cold sweat from head to toe. It had been the third night this week she had had the same dream. It had to mean something; otherwise it wouldn't keep coming to haunt her night after night. As she took a deep breath, she slid out from under her covers and stood up at the side of her bed. It was still dark outside, but the moon barely lit her tiny bedroom. Her eyes moved towards the digital clock on her nightstand, "Six in the morning…great," she mumbled, running her fingers through her hair as she made her way to the bathroom.

It had been two years since the incidents that occurred in Raccoon City and Rock Fort Island. Claire and Chris Redfield had managed to escape the Antartic Base barely with their lives. After going through everything they went through they decided to try and live normal lives and start anew in Manhattan, but recently Claire was being plagued with reoccuring nightmares about a boy who died saving her life. His name was Steve Burnside, a seventeen year old that had been a prisoner on Rock Fort Island. They both got far in their attempt to escape, but at the last moment Alexia Ashford injected Steve with the T-Veronica virus. His last words are what hurt her the most.

Claire was already brushing her teeth as she looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't been able to sleep well the past three days and kept waking up at the same hour everyday; you could tell by the dark bags under her eyes.

Someone, somewhere, hadn't been sleeping either…

A pale looking woman with glasses and a white trenchcoat was sitting at her desk, typing furiously into the computer. Across from her was a large tank filled with green liquid and a young male connected to several different devices inside the tank. She was in a laboratory situated in the H.C.F. HQ, computers and machines of all sorts all around the cold metallic room. A deep sigh ran through the woman's lips as she removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. As she replaced her glasses she made her way towards the tank, looking up at the subject inside. She was holding a clipboard as she started to stratch down notes and other data. The woman continued to scribble down notes as her trenchcoat swayed behind her while she walked around the tank, examining every single aspect of the boy.

"How is he…?" asked a deep and peircing voice that made her jump. A tall, blond haired man with sunglasses walked into the large laboratory. This man's name was none other than Albert Wesker, formely known as the Captain Wesker of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team. He slowly and mysteriously walked towards the woman as he looked up into the tank.

"He's made some improvements, Sir…" she woman stated shyly, Wesker towering over her petite figure. He looked down at her and smirked, "Well done, Dennise…"

"Let me show you," Dennise said walking around Wesker and making her way back to the computer she had been working at earlier. She sat down and opened a window that listed information on the subject, "here are all the vital statistics based on the last two hours. The heart rate is increasing, his brainwaves are active—"

"He's dreaming…" Wesker said as he leaned behind her, his head by hers. "Correct. I have also had some physical reaction everytime his brainwaves begin to act up, as if he were having nightmares. Sir, he's made some excellent progress, more than I could've predicted." Dennise explained as Wesker pressed her left shoulder gently with his left hand. "Good girl," he whispered, getting up and cracking his neck.

"One more thing, Sir. I've noticed a strange pattern these last three days. It seems he begins to have these 'nightmares' at approximately six a.m. I'm not entirely positive whether or not this is a coincedence or its connected to something we haven't yet discovered. Perhaps because of his reanimation with the T-Veronica virus extracted from his own body, there seem to be minor side effects; but that is only my hypothesis." Dennise explained. Suddenly she noticed Wesker glaring at the boy in the tank, as if lost in thought, "Sir?" she asked shyly.

"_What is it?_" Wesker thought to himself as he looked down at Dennise, "continue the experimentations and inform me of any changes. I want a full report on his progress by tomorrow night and I expect it on my desk by then. You haven't dissapointed me, yet, Dennise…" with that he turned around and left the laboratory. "Yes Sir…" she whispered almost inaudible. Her eyes fell upon the boy in the tank as she frowned slightly, "Do not fail me, Burnside."

Chris Redfield hadn't been in a police precint for two years and stepping into the N.Y.P.D. sent shivers down his spine. There weren't many options availiable to him in terms of employment and since he had extensive training in the police field, this was his best choice. Additionally he had to supply for his younger sister and working at a fast food restaurant wasn't going to cut it.

But fortune smiled upon Chris. His old partner and friend, Barry Burton, just happened to be involved with the N.Y.P.D. and happily offered Chris a position. He accepted, especially since they could work side by side again. He couldn't help but remember S.T.A.R.S., the organization he'd worked for in Raccoon City two years ago. All his close friends and allies, that were also involved in S.T.A.R.S., had died because of Umbrella and Albert Wesker.

The image of the blonde haired man, once known as the "Cool Guy", haunted Chris' nightmares and pryed into his thoughts. Chris wanted to avenge his fallen comrades, but as long as Wesker had those 'super human abilities', it was nearly impossible. The fight that occurred in Antartica constantly replayed through Chris' mind. Logic was contradicted as Wesker bent a pole with his forearm and got up from a barrage of pipes and metal fragments that had dropped on him. Chris shook off the thoughts as he sat at his desk. He grabbed for his cup of freshly brewed coffee and took a nice sip.

Coffee, one of your average cop's greatest friend and when combined with donuts, they were a force to be trifled with. Chris pulled up a file, reading it. Normal crime was about in New York nothing out of the ordinary. "_Good_." Chris thought, "_I'm tired of all the zombies and monsters._" He continued, nodding as he took another sip from his mug and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a large hand on his right shoulder. Chris almost jumped out of his seat, only to find the familiar and friendly face of Barry Burton looking down at him.

"Hey Chris, how's it goin'?" He asked with a small smile. Chris put down his cup of coffee and smiled back. "Alright I guess Barry. How about you?"

Barry had been there long enough to show he was an upmost weapons expert and a excellent policeman. He was promoted fairly well and had begun an 'anti-terrorist' group within the force. He did not say it's true intentions, for only he and Chris knew of its purpose. It was in fact an Anti-Umbrella group. They had heard there were other groups similar to theirs and were linked to them at all times. One way or another, Umbrella was going down. Chris knew Barry would be a great leader for this group and that he would recruit only the best of the best. Claire had been recruited as well, despite Chris really being neither for or against it. Even though she lacked the training, the traumatic events in the past had made her a wonderful candidate. He would've been against it because his sister would be in constant danger, but at the same time he was for it since he would always be there to protect her. He only hoped that they would not encounter Umbrella's handywork in New York…


	3. Chapter 2: Building An Enemy

**Eternal Animosity  
CHAPTER 2: BUILDING AN ENEMY**

By: Ben Soulstone & Tamara Fernandez

**Disclaimer:** Please note that all these works are original creations (unless otherwise stated) and are not to be distributed publicly or privately without full consent and knowledge of the creator(s). Original character profiles, images, and names are copyrighted by the creator and cannot be used without prior consent. Please refrain from leaving rude comments if you dislike the genre/film or anything else specified. _Constructive critisism only_. Characters are copyrighted to Capcom, for the exception of Dennise Fern who is original creation of T.D.F.

**Tam's note:** Whew! This is the longest chapter so far, but personally one of my favorites! I'm really loving where the story is going and how well its turning out. Again, need I remind all you -- I do realize there are errors in grammar and mispelling. If you catch anything that doesn't look right, let me know! Its the only way we can improve our writing! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as Ben and I enjoyed writing it:3

**Ben's Note:** Holy frijoles, Batman! Another chapter of w00tness! Yes, I had so much fun doing this chapter. Hell, what am I saying! I am having fun doing this entire story! Tammie is such a creative genius, she doesn't even need me. But I am more than willing and happy to help out in what ways I can. Even if it's to add in a few pieces of dialogue or a random plot twist. Chapter 2 is now officially open to the public! Yaaaay! YOU PEOPLE BETTER COMMENT, OR SO HELP ME, I SHALL SMITE THE LOT OF YOU! Just kidding..but please..comment. Especially if you mark it in your favorites. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

Thunderous booms echoed throughout Steve's head. The flames warmed his flesh, despite feeling cold inside. He found himself in the arms of Claire Redfield, the woman he loved. He struggled to live, not wanting to leave her, "C-Claire..." He whispered, internal bleeding stopping him from speaking and breathing correctly. She looked at him, trying to listen and tune out the explosions around them.

"I...I love you..." He managed to say, the three words he'd kept inside. Death placed its cold hand on Steve and he breathed no more. Claire began to cry, but the call of her brother broke her bawling in spite of hurting from Steve's death. She rose, not wanting to leave him, but knowing she had to. "I love you too, Steve..." She managed to say with a cracked voice, before taking off to find Chris.

Steve wasn't completely gone; part of him was still at his body. Still lingering behind like a lost soul. He could sense and hear, but it was as if it was miles away. Perhaps the virus in his body didn't completely let him die. He felt soldiers in special suits stand before him and begin to lift his body. One of them began to speak; "This is Davis. Commander Wesker, we've found the body you requested. Orders?" He did not hear what 'Wesker' replied, but then Davis spoke once more. "Roger that! Sergeant Davis out." with that, darkness was placed over him as he was put into a body bag.

"He's dreaming again..." thought Dennise as she glared at the computer monitor intently. His brainwaves and heart rate were off the scale, making it obvious he was having another nightmare. Suddenly, Steve's body gave a jolt inside the tank and his eyes burst open. Dennise couldn't believe what she was seeing and quickly called upon her assistants since she was the only one currently situated in the laboratory.

"Johnson, get in here now!" she yelled into headset at the side of her lip that was connected to the radio on her belt. This made things more convinient since she needed both her hands to work. Steve was now unstable, his body trembling and fidgeting. He had finally awoken from that dark slumber and did not realize where he was. Out of human instict his first reaction was to panic, thus creating a problem for Dennise and her assistants. Because of the sudden change she was not able to restrain his body without putting him under anesthesia. Doing so would throw off her progress and return him into that black abyss of nightmares.

Steve's eyes blinked continuously, "_Wh-Where am I?_!" he thought as he tried to put the world around him into focus. His hearing was also disabled. He suddenly realized he was inside a large tube, full of some type of gel or liquid. He was breathing, but that was because of the breathing mask connected to his face. His arms and legs were bound, so he could not move, but in his panic he strained at those bonds. He felt new strength, but it still wasn't at full capacity, so his restless jerking was futile. When his eyes began to focus, he noticed a female outside the tank. "Where am I?" He muttered out, confused and stopping his insane thrashing to try and find out what was going on.

Dennise's heart stopped when she heard a voice, distinctly coming from the tank. She directed Johnson to monitor Steve's brainwaves and heartrate. She then quickly made her way to a desk that had a small microphone connected to the tank. "Mr. Burnside, if you can hear this please make your right hand into a fist," she said gently. Steve could hear her, but he still didn't understand what was going on. "Can you hear me?" Dennise asked again when she noticed Steve's hand form into a fist. A sigh of relief ran through her lips as she spoke into the microphone again, "Mr. Burnside, you are in the custody of H.C.F. Unfortunately, I am not at the liberty to release you. Currently we are attempting to get authorization from the person in charge. Do you understand? Please nod if you do..."

The response made Steve smile though it was for a small moment. "_What and who are H.C.F? What do they want with me? Why the hell am I alive again?_" Steve started to ponder as he nodded to respond to the kind woman. "Yes…I understand." He said into the oxygen mask, "why am I here? Where's Claire…?" He asked faintly, still confused and a little blind. His vision was slowly clearing though. His body was aching from obvious experimentation and the whole ordeal of being in a tube for some time now. He looked at her, fear in his eyes, swirling with depression and confusion.

"You will be briefed upon this matter shortly, Mr. Burnsi--" said Dennise before she was cut off by a voice behind her. It was Wesker, who had been informed of Steve's sudden awakening. Steve could faintly see the man attired in black and wearing sunglasses. For some reason, he felt as if he knew this man, but at the same time didn't.

"Steve, so glad to see you've finally awaken," said a calm yet fearful voice, "as my associate has already informed you, you are under the protective custody of H.C.F. My name is Albert Wesker, perhaps you've heard of me? I seem to be infamous in a way. You will be released shortly and you'll be personally briefed and trained by myself and others in this facility." Wesker explained, turning his attention to Dennise. "You have my full permission to release him and prepare him for training." He said, "Yes, sir..." Dennise responded shyly as Wesker gave her a smirk and walked over to the computer to analyze the current data on Steve.

Dennise quickly began her objective to release Steve from the tube and prepare him for intense training. She knew what would follow, for Wesker wasn't a man of mercy or pity. Because of what would come, she was sure to give Steve fair warning of what awaited him. The liquid in the tube was slowly being drained and the all the connections on his body were retracting, causing him intense pain. Steve yelped everytime something was removed and wanted to tear out of his skin in agony. Even though Dennise had military training and had learned to control many of her emotions, she still felt compassion for the boy.

When everything was released and Steve was sitting nude at the bottom of the tube, she walked over with a towel as the glass retracted. She kneeled down and placed the towel on his shoulders, gently wiping away the excess gunk from the liquid in the tank. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Steve's left hand quickly gripped her throat as he started to strangle her. Dennise started to gasp for breath, begging through her pants to be released, "B-Burn…side…!" From the corner of her eye she saw a black blur and before she knew it, she fell on all fours inhaling for breath, coughing at the same time.

"Don't you _ever _lay a hand on her, boy…" Wesker growled, looking down at Steve who held his face from the right punch he'd just received. "She is not what you are created to kill." He spat, helping Dennise up to her feet. Wesker looked down at Dennise while she rubbed her neck, red finger marks indicating where Steve had grabbed her. "Are you alright?" he asked, "Yes, sir. I'm fine. I believe the aggression is a side effect of the virus. He'll eventually learn to control it…" she explained, kneeling down and picking up the towel again. "He _will_ learn to control it when _I_ begin to train him," he grumbled returning to his previous task.

Steve was on his feet already, completely recovered from Wesker's attack and the ordeal he'd been through in the tank. Steve was nineteen years old and his physique had greatly improved from the last he remembered. He wasn't the scrawny and naïve little seventeen-year-old anymore, he was an all-powerful super human with talents he did not yet know how to control. Dennise led him to a backroom where he quickly showered off the remainder of the goop and dressed in clothing supplied by H.C.F. While Steve dressed in his new apparel, Dennise held a clipboard scribbling down notes and information.

"I'm sorry," Steve said abruptly, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I…don't know what came over me."

"Its fine, Mr. Burnside. It's just a side-effect." Dennise said dryly, not taking her attention away from her clipboard. Steve knew what they had done to him, atleast to what he understood thus far. Evidently they had revived him with the same virus that had once created him into a monstrous tyrant. With that virus they had reanimated him and given him super human characteristics. He'd been gifted with the same abilities as Wesker. After Steve was done dressing, Dennise led him back into the lab where Wesker was waiting for them. All three made their way through the H.C.F. HQ to the special combat training area. While Wesker set up, Dennise pulled Steve to the side and whispered in his ear, "As a forewarning, Mr. Burnside, this isn't going to be a simple task to complete. This will be very difficult. He will not be gentle, not for one moment." With that said, Dennise stepped back as Steve and Wesker headed into the training area and Dennise stayed behind in the observation booth where she could analyze and speak to them through a microphone.

Wesker kept his back to Steve, as he smiled to himself. "Steve, you are about to begin your combat training and guess who your first opponent is…" His smile turned to a grin, but he did not face Burnside. Steve blinked, a bit scared because he just realized what was going on. "Would that be you…?" He asked, gulping lightly. Wesker laughed, grabbing his shades and putting them away. Wesker turned on his heel, his flaring red eyes staring into Steve's pale blue hues. Burnside gasped, jumping back a bit, scared.

"Come now, Steve. It's just a spar. I won't kill you," He said, stretching a little. "Are you ready?" Steve was about to answer when suddenly Wesker charged. "Good!" The next thing Steve knew, he was on his face. Wesker looked down at him.

"Get up…now!" He said, slight aggravation in his voice. Steve started to scramble to his feet, before Wesker kicked his back, making Steve fall on all fours. "Do you think your enemy will be merciful and let you get back up? You are mistaken!" The blonde haired man shouted, grabbing Steve by the hair, lifting him off his feet and pushing him foward. Steve slammed onto his side and rolled a little. Wesker cracked his neck to either side and began walking calmly towards Steve.

"C'mon, Steve…" He said. "Hit me!" He charged and leaped upwards. He descended towards Steve at a velocity too fast for the human eye. Steve looked up and managed to roll out of the way. Steve flipped onto his feet and thrust out his right leg. Wesker easily countered it with a well-placed forearm. Steve felt great pain, like he was kicking solid steel. Wesker grabbed his leg and with great agility he snap-kicked Steve in the face. "You have a long way to go. I know I am too much for you. So I will let Krauser continue training you…" he said, heading for the exit.

Dennise was watching this the entire time, taking notes. Steve was lucky to be alive right now, for she knew Wesker was not going completely easy on him. When Wesker said he would let Krauser continue the training, Dennise reached for the microphone. "Jack Krauser, report to the training room immediatly. Commander Wesker requests your presence," she said and no sooner had she finished, Krauser walked in. He saluted Wesker, who mildly saluted back.

"Krauser, you will be the juvenile's sparring partner. You are an expert at hand to hand combat, as well as guns. Teach the boy all you can." And with that, the man known as Wesker stepped out of the training room and into the observation room with Dennise. Krauser looked to Steve, smirking. He muttered something to himself, unsheathing his combat knife.

He stopped as Wesker spoke again, "One more thing, Krauser. Go as hard on him as you can without killing him. Do _not_ overdo it." Krauser blinked and looked away. "Yes sir..." Krauser grunted. He owed Wesker his life and he wasn't about to disobey him. Steve finally got back onto his feet, as Krauser looked at him and smiled.

"Hey there kiddo. My name is Jack Krauser; I'm your sparring partnet. Unsheathe your knife and get ready to fight." Krauser said with a small chuckle, twirling his knife in his hand and juggling it from hand to hand, before striking a battle stance. Steve unsheathed the combat knife he was issued and gripped it firmly_. "I'll prove to Wesker I'm not some child!_" Steve thought.

Deciding to take to the offensive, Steve charges. Krauser grins and before Steve knows it, he is once again on the ground and has lost his knife. "Wesker...are you serious about this?" Krauser said, looking up into the observation booth. Wesker's only response was a cold stare and his eyes flaring up behind his shades.

"Alright, alright." He got a little distance from Steve and did a front-flip, spinning and coming down with his knife. Steve managed to scramble to his feet and avoid the manuever.

"You've got some decent speed, kid..." Krauser said with a grin, as he charged and unleashed a barrage of knife slashes. Steve started running backwards, dodging and getting cut from the ones he couldn't evade. Wesker was growing angry.

"Steve, fight back!" Wesker shouted. Steve's eyes narrowed, as he sliced back. The two blades connected Steve and Krauser pushing against their knives with all their might.

Krauser suddenly viciously headbutts Steve, making him weaken his stance. Krauser took his opportunity to disarmed Steve and throw him face-first into the steel ground. Wesker was becoming furious, because Steve was proving to be completely useless. Dennise began to get a little irritated herself, looking up to see Wesker's eyes were glowing a more intense red than normal.

Krauser grinned and wasted no time in snapping Steve's arm. The bone breaking was all too audible, followed by the pain-filled screams from Steve. Krauser let go and watched it fall lifelessly to the ground, before Steve grasped it and continued to cry. Unfortunately, Steve wasn't as durable as Wesker was. Then again, Wesker was a full-grown man and the virus in him was much more efficient.

"Stop crying…" Krauser said stiffly. Steve stopped crying and snapped his arm back in place, holding in a deadly scream. Because of the virus, his body was able to heal itself almost one hundred times faster than a normal human. Steve flipped onto his feet and quickly punched Krauser with that formerly broken arm. Krauser's face turned to the side. Steve began an array of combos on Krauser, thrusting punches like crazy. Krauser took them, letting the youngster get some shots in. After Steve stopped, breathing hard, Krauser decided to taunt him, "That all ya got, kiddo?"

Next thing Krauser knew, an uppercut came out of nowhere. He fell backwards, stunned momentarily. Wesker grinned, his anger now gone. "Impressive…" Was all Wesker could manage to say. Dennise was also impressed, if not shocked at the sudden turn of events. She had watched Krauser fight before and usually he was the one who came out victorious and barely scratched. But he had allowed Steve to hit him and it seemed to have cost him. Krauser spit a little bit of blood to the side, glaring at Steve who stood ready for the next attack.

"You little shit…let's see you snap your neck back in place!" Krauser yelled with anger. He charged at Steve, grabbed him by the neck, picked him up and slammed his head down hard onto the ground. He then positioned himself and snapped Steve's other arm.

Krauser muttered something obsene under his breath. He kicked Steve's side sending him rolling on his side. "C'mon! If that's the best you have, I might as well throw in the towel or finish you. In my opinion, Wesker doesn't need a weak little pissant like you. I'd be doing him a favor if I just slit your throat and gutted you right here right now." Krauser spat as he twirled his combat knife. Steve managed to get up and snap his arm back in place.

"I thought you said you were going to snap my neck…" Steve said with a sarcastic tone, grinning slightly. Krauser's eyes narrowed, "Only reason I don't kill you, is because you're of use to Wesker. Otherwise, I'd end your existence right now." Krauser said, resheathing his knife. He quickly took off his jacket, tossing it aside. He then tosses his beret as well, as it landed perfectly on his jacket. Krauser popped his back and neck, as he struck a fighting stance. Steve frowned and charged at Krauser again. Krauser charged back and the two collided. Grappling with great strength, the two grunted and growled at one another. Dennise looked at Wesker. "Sir, maybe we should stop them. They seem to be getting slightly out of hand, don't agree?" she asked him. "Nonsense, my dear. They are tougher than they look."

Krauser suddenly shoves Steve away. Steve leaps backwards, getting some distance. They both start charging at one another once again and rear back opposite fists. A loud 'thoom' ensues, as the two are knocked back to where they started, landing on their backs. They had both simultaneously punched one another. Steve gripped his hand, "Yeow! He's got a jaw of concrete!" he muttered to himself, flipping back onto his feet.

Krauser flipped onto his feet as well and gives Steve a taunting gesture. Steve attacks and unleashes a four-punch combat. Once more, Krauser teases Steve, "What just bit me? Was that a mosquito?" Krauser grinned evilly as he said that. Krauser doesn't allow the uppercut Steve tries for a second time, but Steve manages to smack him across the face in the process, infuriating Krauser. Krauser grabs ahold of him and begins to choke him. Steve gasps and cries out, his air supply being harshly cut short. Steve's eyes looked around insanely, as he coughed and panted harder and harder, his life coming to an end…again.

"Krauser!" Wesker shouts. Krauser stops applying pressure, freezing in place. "That is enough..." said the blonde man into the microphone. Krauser let go as Steve fell to the ground, holding his throat. He gasps for air, almost choking as his lungs try to get air in and out of his body. Wesker was obviously not pleased, "Krauser, do as you are instructed or I shall see to you myself…" Wesker's eyes flared up as he said this, obviously angry with Krauser. Krauser looked at Wesker with just a small hint of fear in his eyes. "Yes sir…" He grunted, looking at Steve for a moment. He turned around and headed for the exit, slamming the door behind him.

Dennise that sat in the observation room, holding her clipboard against her chest. She watched as Krauser left the training room, clearly irritated. Steve walked into the observation room with blood splattered all over him, sweat dripping from every pore in his body and his breathing heavily. Wesker glared at Steve through his sunglasses, "You could've done better," he said in an annoyed tone. Dennise rose to her feet and faced them, "Sir, I believe he should now be briefed." She said with a dry throat, almost as if she'd been the one doing the sparring. "Indeed. Take him to get...cleaned up and I will meet you both in the briefing room," Wesker stated making his way out.

Steve and Dennise went the same room where he'd recieved his clothing as she grabbed some sponges, towels, bandages and other medicinal materials to cleanse Steve from his wounds. Even though he easily regenerated most of his injuries, he still needed medical assistance. Steve was silent, as if in a daze. His mind had taken in so much in the past few hours that it was overwhelming him. Dennise was also silent, her mind filled with questions and data pertaining to the T-Veronica virus and its potential.

"Dennise..." Steve said softly, looking down at her as she tended to his arms, "when will I be able to see Claire?" he continued his voice so full of innocence. Dennise didn't respond, for she did not know the answer. "I need to know when I can see her...I need to--" Steve continued, but Dennise interrupted, "As I said before, Mr. Burnside. You will be briefed on this matter shortly, since I am not at the liberty to state that information." Dennise's voice seemed cold for some reason, not the usual warm-hearted tone. "Are you still mad at me for hurting you?" Steve asked but Dennise ignored him as she stood to her feet and gestured him to follow her. They shortly arrived at the briefing room where Wesker was sitting and waiting. "About time..." he said, standing to his feet as Steve and Dennise sat down.

Wesker turned his attention to Steve, who sat there fidgeting like a child. He then tossed Steve a file entitled "Project Burnside" as he began his briefing. "Your body was recovered by my men at the Antarctic Base two years ago. Inside your body you held part of the T-Veronica virus that had been administered by Alexia Ashford..." Wesker stated, watching as Steve drifted off into thought. He knew Steve was remembering what had happened before his apperant 'death'. "You were brought here where my associate, Dennise, renimated your body and basically ressurected you. By reviltalizing you, you gained abilities. We didn't revive you without a purpose, though. We need your assistance..."

"Why would you need my help? I mean...you have really powerful people already working for you," Steve said. "True, but we need you for something delicate. We need you to find Claire Redfield..." the second Wesker said the name Claire, Steve sat up in his chair. "Claire!" Steve said loudly, making Dennise wince from the spontaneous question. "Yes. I have been informed that she is somewhere in New York City. We will be sending you there and it is your mission to find her." Wesker said, "But...why do you need me to find her? I--" Steve began before Dennise cut him off, "Do not question authority, Mr. Burnside." Wesker smirked at her, appreciating her sharp response.

Steve had so many questions, but kept them to himself. He didn't want to know what the answers could be. As long as he would be able to see his beloved Claire again, its all that mattered. He'd cheated death for her and would do so again. He didn't say another word. "I'm so glad your willing to do this for us, Steve," Wesker said with a grin spreading across his face. Wesker's plans were going perfectly…

After escorting Steve to his dormitory, Dennise returned to the lab to begin the report for Wesker. She sat at the computer and began to enter the data she had collected in her clipboard. She ran several analysis tests on Steve's blood and combat efficiency information. She continued this for a few hours. Eventually the fatigue of being awake for so many hours finally hit her. She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Suddenly the sound of the cliding doors behind her made her turn her head. Wesker casually walked in.

"You should get some rest, Dennise," he said walking over to her. She looked up at him from her seat and nodded, "You're right, Sir…" she replied gently, standing up. Wesker's hand reached towards her face as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled at her; "I am very pleased with what you have accomplished. I'm delighted to have you as my associate." He said, moving his hand down to her chin and tipping her head upward.

"I'm glad…I could…fulfill my duties…Sir." Dennise said almost inaudible, her cheeks flaring pink. Wesker leaned down, their noses almost touching, "I know you won't dissapoint me, dear…" He whispered, in a tone not too many were lucky to hear. Their lips were only inches apart, but as Dennise began to close her eyes the alarms went off. The lab flashed in red as Dennise quickly turned away from Wesker. An H.C.F. solder ran in panting furiously, "Commader Wesker! Burnside has completely gone insane!" yelled the soldier. "What!" Wesker growled dissapearing in a black blur.

Dennise turned her attention to her computer monitor and stood there in absolute shock as the word "UNSTABLE" read on Steve's DNA data…


	4. Chapter 3: Unveiled Secrets

**Eternal Animosity  
CHAPTER 3: UNVIELED SECRETS**

By: Ben Soulstone & Tamara Fernandez

**Disclaimer:** Please note that all these works are original creations (unless otherwise stated) and are not to be distributed publicly or privately without full consent and knowledge of the creator(s). Original character profiles, images, and names are copyrighted by the creator and cannot be used without prior consent. Please refrain from leaving rude comments if you dislike the genre/film or anything else specified. _Constructive critisism only_. Characters are copyrighted to Capcom, for the exception of Dennise Fern who is original creation of T.D.F.

**Tam's Note:** Well, well. In this chapter we discover we discover many secrets. I had a lot of fun writing this. Kinda went nuts and wrote the whole thing on my own, staying up to ungodly hours of the night. Most of my inspiration is at night. Fancy that... Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review! Thanks to those who have been commenting.

**Ben:** Yet another great chapter in our great co-writing story. w00tness. I didn't do much of anything in this chapter, so you guys give most of the props to my home girl Tam. Or I'll tie and gag you and throw you in the Amityville house from Amityville Horror..>> Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Apparently the T-Veronica virus had side effects beside the uncontrolled agression. The spontaneous mutation was the cause for his instability. They had not gained the complete efficiency of the virus. There were components and data they did not have, that only the original creator of the virus knew about – and that was Alexia Ashford. Luckily Dennise had been able to extract _most_ of its potentional, without doing what Alexia did. Alexia had experimented on herself and went into a 15-year sleep so her body would accept the virus. Dennise had proven that Steve's body was not rejecting the viru, but merely that he had no control over it yet. Unfortunately, she was not able to remove the side effects like William Birkin had done with the G-Virus for Wesker. She had always admired Birkin for his dedication to his work. When she discovered he had been killed, she was saddened. Wesker, knowing what a genius Birkin was, wasn't going to let him die that easily…

Wesker sped down the empty halls, making his way to where Steve was causing havoc. When he arrived, he could not believe what he saw. Blood was splattered everywhere, a few mutilated bodies on the ground. The soldiers that were still alive were frantically shooting at the rampaging monster. The gargantuan beast was none other than Steve Burnside. The soldiers continued their barrage, but their shots were in vain as their bullets ricochet off his armor-like skin. Steve grabbed another soldier and slammed him against the wall, his head bursting open like a watermelon. Suddenly, Steve's attention fell on Krauser who was taunting him.

"This has gone far enough!" Krauser spat angrily holding his knife tightly in his right hand. The large masculin man ran towards the grotesque creature, stabbing his knife hard into its thigh. Steve grunted, for the knife had barely scratched him. He grabbed Krauser by the arm and lifted him up, grinning wickedly. "You…" Steve's voice was deep and scratchy, "…thought I wasn't worth your time. Think again!" Steve growled, slamming Krauser onto the ground and dislocating his arm. Krauser held in a painful scream as Steve tossed him half-across the metallic hallway. Krauser couldn't believe he'd been defeated so easily. He hadn't even had a chance to put up a fight. Before he knew it, he'd landed on the cold steel floor and passed out.

Dennise had left the laboratory and sprinted as fast as her legs could go to her dormitory. After entering her level 10-authorization card into the small slot by the door handle, she hurried into her room and grabbed something off her bookshelf. "If this doesn't stop him…nothing will," she thought to herself as she opened up the book with a special key and grabbed something from inside it. She then began to make her way to Steve and the others.

Wesker was all to pleased to see Steve's obvious power, but he'd let the youngster play long enough. Wesker calmly walked towards the mutated boy and looked up into those horrific bloodshot eyes. "Well, well. I seen you've grown quite nicely, Steve…" he said removing his shades and putting them into his pocket. Steve looked down at him, grunting and panting from killing and reflecting off bullets. Wesker ran towards him, jumped and sent a sharp right hook into his cheek. Wesker was powerful, that was an undeniable fact, but he'd finally met his match. Steve's head cocked to one side, as that devilish grin grew wider. An array of powerful punches, kicks and combos showered on Steve as he absorbed every single one of them. Wesker jumped back amazed at Steve's resistance, "Impressive! I believe I have greatly underestimated you!" he yelled. Steve hadn't fought back, letting Wesker have his fun. Out of the blue, Steve's left fist slammed into Wesker's side sending him flying into the wall. Wesker's breath was knocked out for a moment before Steve's right hand grabbed him and held him up, just as he'd done with Krauser. "You…too…" Steve groaned incoherently as he tossed Wesker like a bowling ball into a crowd of soldiers, knocking them all down. Steve began to laugh his voice echoing throughout the empty hallways. Wesker wasn't done yet as he shot up and kicked Steve cleanly under the chin. Steve stumbled backwards, losing his balance and landing hard on his back. This caused Steve to become infuriated and begin a second form of mutation. Large uneven thorns shot out of his upper back and knuckles. He stood up with speed that something his size doesn't usually have and began charging towards Wesker and the soldiers.

Just as Steve inched closer and closer to the group, Dennise pushed herself in front of Wesker and stood her ground. Wesker, who was a bit unaware of what she was doing, instinctively tried to pull her away. "Sir! Step back, please!" she said with a demanding tone. The soldiers didn't give a second thought as they all retreated like cowards. Wesker glared at her hesitantly for a moment before stepping back, keeping close enough to take action if her plans didn't work. Dennise glared at Steve who towered before her tiny figure, "Denn…ise…" Steve said, losing his speech. "Mr. Burnside! I will have to ask you to restrain yourself!" she said loudly as she frowned. Suddenly Steve sent his right knuckle slamming into Dennise's left shoulder, the thorns ripping through her flesh like paper. Dennise yelled in agony as her tiny fist punched into Steve's enourmous hand. In her fist she held a small needle that contained unknown transparent liquid. Steve started to convulse and foam at the mouth. His thorns retracted from Dennise's shoulder as she fell on her knees holding her wound. Wesker watched in complete awe as Steve began to shrink in size and gain his human characteristics back. He was clearly demutating back to normal. This came as an utter shock to Wesker. He'd never seen any sort of anti-virus or serum cause demutation. Steve was now fully human as he twitched on the ground, drool running down his chin.

"Restrain him and take him into observation immediately!" Wesker commanded the soldiers who stood at the sidelines. "Yes Sir!" they said in unision as they hogtied Steve and took off. He shifted his attention to Dennise who had stood up to her feet, "Dennise, what did you do?" he asked, walking towards her. "It…was…n-nothing, Sir…" she said through her teeth, holding in the pain from her shoulder. He stood before her and scooped her into his arms just as she fell unconsious. Krauser, who had been laying in a heap down the hall, had regained consciousness and was running towards them. "Krauser, take her to the infirmary. I have some investigating to do." He stated, handing Dennise over to Krauser. "As you wish…" Krauser replied, running off with the unconscious woman in his arms.

H.C.F. employees in large white suits had already begun decontamination in the hall, as well as cleaning up the bodies and the mess that Steve had left. Dennise was under intensive care and had been administered with an anti-virus to prevent her from infection. Krauser had headed off to do some training while Wesker made his way to Dennise's room. He was easily able to enter, since he also had a level 10-access card. Her room was very clean and everything was well organized except for her desk. Papers, books, pens, and data CDs were scattered all over along with a laptop. He turned on her desk lamp and rummaged through the papers, looking for anything regarding the 'serum' she had used on Steve. Suddenly he came across a small journal that had no lock or anything protecting it. Out of curiosity, he picked it up and scanned through the pages.

_**Nov. 14th, 1998:** The body that was recovered at the Antarctic base a few months ago has not been reanimated. We haven't even been able to extract the T-Veronica virus in his body either. This project is new, but I'm positive I'll be able to fulfil Wesker's orders..._

_**Nov. 26th, 1998:** We still haven't had any advancement with Project Burnside. This is becoming very frustrating for me. If I cannot fulfill Wesker's orders, I truly am a failure. I'll keep working on this, even if I don't sleep. I won't stop until I get some sort of advancement. Beside Project Burnside, I have been conducting my own personal experimenations on S.B. and a failed T-001…_

_**Dec. 2nd, 1998:** Through extensive experimentations on S.B. and a rejected T-001 that was obtained from one of Umbrella's facilities, I have been able to create a serum that returns them to the state before mutation. Even though the effect only lasts momentarily, I have created something no one else has! I'm proud of myself because of this achievement. I haven't mastered its true potential, thought. I don't want to share this with anyone yet. Just a few more tests..._

_**Dec. 23rd, 1998**: I haven't perfected my serum, yet. The demutation still only lasts a few minutes, especially the larger the subjet is. On S.B. it lasted one hour, since she is small. On T-001, it lasted a mere 15 minutes because of his colossal size. One thing I discovered today though is that they manage to retain intelligence and memory. This serum is becoming more powerful than I imagined..._

_**Jan. 5th, 1999:** T-001 spoke today. I was amazed! He asked my name. He was a very kind man, something you wouldn't expect from a creature such as a tyrant. I asked him if he remembered how and why he became a tyrant. He said he had previously worked for Umbrella as a janitor. One day they told him to give blood samples as a work requirement. Later he discovered reports about his blood while he was cleaning and how he was one of the very few with the specifications needed to create a tyrant. He was later captured. What a pity…_

_**Jan. 14th, 1999:** The specimen brought in last year by Wesker has been improving. We were finally able to extract the T-Veronica virus from his body. When I told him about our advancement, Wesker was very happy with me. I always feel so proud when I make him happy. He's very important to me and I'll do whatever I can to keep him satisfied. Unfortunately, we have not been able to reanimate him. If only Dr. Birkin were alive...he'd know…_

Wesker took a moment to analyze what he had just read. This information was proving to be very useful, even though he was prying into Dennise's private writings. He was a bit dissapointed that she would keep her creation a secret, then again it could have caused severe problems since Umbrella was still around and sought to obtain all sorts of new samples. He flipped through a few more pages until he came across a certain entry written in red ink.

_**Aug. 25th, 2000: **T-001 -- whom I'd became rather fond of after speaking with him so much -- died unexpectedly three days ago. His reports showed that he was doing just fine and his DNA hadn't changed in the least. The last time I spoke to him he told me he didn't want to continue living. After surviving what he'd been through and after obtaining the gift to mutate and demutate at will (because of my serum), he no longer wished to live. He said that I had been his only friend since he'd been turned into a tyrant and that he was grateful for my experimentation on him. I was sad when I heard of his death, but I knew deep inside that he longed for it. I'm most definite that he killed himself. As for my serum, I have perfected it. S.B. can now mutate and demutate herself at will. Because of the secrecy of my project, I have asked her to remain in her mutated form until further notice. She complied, of course and for that I am truly grateful To keep my creation concealed I have made Wesker's gift into a special key that opens a specific book in my bookcase. The book title is quite obvious, as is the book itself. I feel terrible for keeping this to myself, but many reasons have led me to keep this hidden…_

Wesker closed the journal and put it back on the desk. He pondered what she ment when she wrote "Wesker's gift". He hadn't gifted many people with anything and he was having a hard time remembering what he had given her. Perhaps he'd given her something when they worked together at Spencer's Masion? He leaned back in the chair, rubbing his chin. He stood up and walked over to her bookcase, looking through the books to see if anything looked different. His eyes fell upon a book named "Biological Warfare". For some reason this caught his attention. He pulled it out and noticed it was tightly secured with a lock. He tried to break the lock open with his hands, but it was very durable. Suddenly a flashback came to him, taking him twenty years back…

_"I want you to have this. I won't have any use for it soon, but I want you to keep it," Wesker said, with a smile on his face. His eyes were pale blue, almost gray, in colour. This was long before he'd gained his abilities. "Are you sure? I know you're leaving to go and lead S.T.A.R.S., but don't you need this?" the young girl asked, her hair dancing freely around her face. The girl's name was noneother than Dennise. "Positive. I have to leave soon…be very careful and don't ever let your guard down." He said as he embraced her and left without another word Dennise stood there as he left, holding tightly what she had been gifted._

"Wesker's gift…" he whispered to himself, realizing what she had ment. He returned the book to its place on the shelf and quickly left the room. He ran to the infirmary and was quickly directed to where Dennise was currently situated. She was asleep, bandages wrapped around her shoulder. He quietly walked to the side of her bed and looked down at her. Her hand was on her chest, holding something tightly in her fist. He gingerly opened her hand and exposed what she so tightly clenched. It was a pair of dogtags with the R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S. logo and Wesker's full name and rank. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she'd kept his gift with her for so long.

"…Sir?" asked a soft voice. Wesker was startled as he looked at Dennise who'd awaken. She suddenly noticed her dogtags were exposed as she quickly wrapped her hand around them again. "Feeling better…?" he asked, clearing his throat. "Yes Sir, I'm fine." She said, smiling up at him, "I'll be back on my feet by toni—" she began before Wesker interrupted her, "You need your rest. Stay here until tomorrow, understood?" he said, arching a brow. "Understood, Sir." She replied gently. Wesker pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed as he looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Tell me more about what you injected into Steve…" he asked in a deep and forceful tone. "Sir? I…don't know what you're talking about," she said timidly. She was horrible at lying, especially to Wesker. He smirked as he stood up again. He knew exactly how stubborn she was when it came to telling secrets. That's just the way she was. "Alright. Sleep well, Dennise. I'll come to check on you in the morning," with that he nodded at her and walked out the door. Dennise gave a heavy sigh as she released the dogtags from her grip, "…Whew." She sighed, closing her eyes and once again falling asleep. She'd had a very long day.

Steve sat in silence in the small room. It was dark all around him, except for the lamp that hoovered above his head. He had been placed under heavy survalence and restrains to prevent anymore spontaneous mutations. He'd killed almost ten men in the hall and had seriously injured Dennise. Krauser was hurt as well, but he'd managed to relocate his shoulder on his own. Wesker, on the other hand, was quite proud at the kind of power Steve possessed. Steve's mind was swarmed in thoughts as he sat there, staring at the floor. It smelled like rotten food and old blood in that room, making him nauseous. Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the room as Steve raised his head and looked into the mirror in front of him. He knew on the other side there were people watching him.

"That was an excellent display of power, Steve. I must say, you make me proud." Wesker said coolly, looking at the boy through the mirror. "Did I…" Steve started, but coughed. His throat was very dry and for some reason he wasn't producing enough saliva, "…Did I hurt anyone?" he asked before he heard Wesker chuckle. "Steve, you killed many of my men! Not to mention you defeated Krauser and myself and nearly killed Dennise. You're going to tell me you don't remem—" Wesker paused when he noticed Steve sniffling and begin to cry. "_Give me a break_…" Wesker thought, watching as Steve bawled like a little girl. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do what I did! I couldn't control myself…!" Steve cried, unable to wipe his own tears away. "Stop crying, Steve. Now!" Wesker growled irritation in his voice. Unfortunately he needed the boy to find Claire and get to Chris, but his patience was growing thin. Steve gulped hard as he fought back tears of frustration and sadness. He wanted to die, but at the same time didn't because he wanted to see Claire again. That's what motivated him. His chance to see Claire and hold her in his arm, even for a little while. He didn't know how to control his abilities and didn't know how powerful he really was. Physically he was very strong, but his mind and his spirit were weak.

"Listen to me. You _will_ learn to control yourself, otherwise you'll never see Claire again. Is that understood? You will be kept here until you believe you can manage your power," Wesker barked as his voice echoed into the small room. "Yes, sir…" Steve sniffled his face dirty and tear-stained.


	5. Chapter 4: Painful Memories

**Eternal Animosity  
CHAPTER 4: PAINFUL MEMORIES**

By: Ben Soulstone & Tamara Fernandez

**Disclaimer:** Please note that all these works are original creations (unless otherwise stated) and are not to be distributed publicly or privately without full consent and knowledge of the creator(s). Original character profiles, images, and names are copyrighted by the creator and cannot be used without prior consent. Please refrain from leaving rude comments if you dislike the genre/film or anything else specified. _Constructive critisism only_. Characters are copyrighted to Capcom, for the exception of Dennise Fern who is original creation of T.D.F.

**Tam's Note: **We've shifted back over to New York and whats going on with Claire and Chris. I wrote this chapter on my own again, but its pretty short compared to the others. I honestly like where the story is going, actually and I hope to finish up soon. Enjoy this chapter and please read/review!

* * *

A painful scream ran through the cozy apartment as Chris Redfield ran into Claire's room, "Claire! Whats wrong!" he yelled. He ran over to the side of her bed as he held her tightly in his arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably onto his shoulder, like a child who had scraped their knee. He held her face in his hands, smiling down at his little sister. "Its okay…I'm here now. Theres nothing to be afraid of," he whispered gently, planting a kiss on her forehead. She sniffled, hugging him tightly.

"How are you feeling, sis?" Chris asked walking around the small kitchen fixing up breakfast. Claire sat in her pajamas at the table in absolute silence. He flipped an omelette in the frying pan as he looked at her. She had dark bags under her eyes, obviously from not being able to sleep. "Sis, how long have you been having the same dream? Somewhere around a month…?" Chris said as he served Claire his special omelette. Claire stared at the plate of food before pushing it away. This was the first time she rejected her brothers' cooking, "…I'm not hungry," she said in a low tone. Chris looked at her with deep concern as he sat next to her and started eating his own food. "C'mon…my cooking can't be that bad, huh?" he joked, smiling a bit before noticing Claire was completely out of it. Chris was becoming more and more concerned with his sisters' health. She had been having the same reoccuring nightmare for a month and nothing they did to stop it seemed to work. She had missed work, had lost a few pounds and hadn't slept well at all. It was slowly eating away at her and it was time they took serious action.

"Claire…I made an appointment with the doctor today. We're going, but I need you to eat fir—" Chris started before he fell silent when he noticed Claire begin to cry. "I'm so scared, Chris. These dreams mean something…but what? Why is this happening after two years?" Claire sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Chris patted her shoulder gently, "Don't worry. That's why we're going to go to the doctor. He'll help you. Don't be afraid, sis. You know I'll always be here to take care of you. No matter what happens…" he said. "Now eat up. I really need you to eat. You're getting so thin…" he pleaded, getting up from the table. Claire eyed the omelette before she slowly began to eat. She wasn't exactly hungry, but she did it for her brother. "Atta' girl…" Chris smiled.

Barry walked into the office, carrying a large box of donuts. Seconds later he was swarmed by the other members of the Anti-Umbrella team and policemen. Chris was sitting at his desk, going through reports and countless paperwork. He suddenly picked up a file and eyed it for a moment. He picked up his phone and quickly dialed a number before someone on the other line answered.

"Hello. May I speak to Leon Kennedy, please?" Chris asked into the phone. He sat there after being put on hold. Barry walked up to him and offered him a donut. Chris waved his hand in refusal and smiled as someone answered on the other line. "Hello? Hey Leon…I got your report. So you guys have discovered a secret underground Umbrella facility here in New York?" Chris asked before he went quiet for a moment, "Are you sure your source is realiable? I mean…he did work for Umbrella. Whats his name again?" he paused, "HUNK? Okay, okay. Send me the coordinates and more information on how to infultrate the facility. I'll let Barry know. Thanks again, Leon. Take care. Bye." Chris hung up the phone and grabbed the file that had brief information on the Umbrella facility. He made his way to Barry's desk and placed the file down. Barry looked up at Chris and then back down to the file before he began to read it.

"Hm…is this information accurate?" Barry asked, his eyes scanning the piece of paper. "I called Leon and he said they received the information from HUNK, an Umbrella employee working undercover with Leon's group. Since HUNK has access to Umbrella computer systems, the information is most likely true. He said the facility was recently built, that's why we haven't heard much about it. Barry, if we can find this place we can destroy it before they try something here in New York," Chris explained. Barry nodded a few times as he stood up. "Did you tell Leon to send you coordinates and any other information?" Barry asked as Chris quickly nodded. "Great. By the way…how is Claire?" Barry asked, "She's not doing so well…she keeps having the nightmares and they're making her sick. She barely eats, she doesn't go out, and she just isn't herself. I made an appointment with the doctor for later today," he said with a sad expression on his face. Barry patted Chris' shoulder, "I'm sorry. I hope it gets better…" he said. "I hope so too…" Chris sighed.

"Okay Ms. Redfield. Have a seat, please." Claire sat down on the sofa, looking at the floor at all times. Chris sat on a chair across from her, looking up at the psychiatrist. "Okay, Mr. Redfield, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside," said the doctor before Claire looked up, "No, please…I want him here," she said softly, but the doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but he can't be here."

"Its okay, sis. I'll be right outside." Chris smiled as he turned around and walked out the door. "Let's get started then, shall we? Could you tell me exactly what happens in your dream?" the doctor asked, prepared with a pen and paper. Claire looked at him for a moment, fighting back her tears. She wasn't about to tell the doctor about the incidents that occurred in Antarctica. He'd only think she was crazy. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I'm trapped somewhere and theres fire all around me. Suddenly I hear a monster scream and appear in front of me. He had a big axe and before he drops it on me he says he loves me…" Claire said slowly. The doctor looked at her oddly before clearing his throat. "Do you think that the monster represents someone?" he asked her as she nodded, "a relative? A lover? A friend?" he continued.

"He…" she started as she began to cry, "…h-he was someone I cared for. But…he died two years ago." She watched as the doctor nodded and scribbled down a few notes. He was probably going to put her on anti-depressants or some sort of medication. There was an awkward silence between them before a knock was heard at the door. Chris popped his head into the room and smiled, "All done then?"

"Please come in, Mr. Redfield." The doctor motioned for Chris to take a seat. Chris walked in and sat down as the doctor cleared his throat, "Well, I have come to the conclusion that Claire is suffering from repressed memories. I'm going to prescribe some medication that'll have her sleep without having any dreams. I'm also going to give her some anti-depressants that'll balance her out."

Claire sat there, grinding her teeth and clenching her fist. _"That's the goddamn solution to everything…_" she thought angrily. Chris looked at her and then back to the doctor as he took the prescription and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you for your time, doc."

Chris and Claire walked home, but as they passed Central Park Claire suddenly paused. She glared at the park as if something was calling her into it. "Chris…I want to take a walk…" she said blankly as Chris arched a brow. "Are you sure? It's getting dark. I'll go with you if you want," he said, but Claire shook her head. "I want to take a walk alone, if that's alright?" she asked, looking at him with her icy blue hues. "Sure. I'll meet you at home later, but please be careful. Central Park is dangerous at night…" he said. Chris made his way home as Claire headed into a darkening Central Park.


End file.
